


洛阳笔

by Astrial



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 太元元年，（陆抗）就都治病。病差当还，权涕泣与别。（《三国志·陆逊传》）勉强算是史向，可能有bug含大量老年疯批权，ooc，故事也不太愉快含有纳米量策瑜暗示
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊
Kudos: 4





	洛阳笔

太元元年，孙权独自坐在宫苑中，不远处有嫔妃向湖中掷着鱼食，娇笑声如银铃，鱼群纷拥而至浮上水面抢夺，湖面荡起一圈圈涟漪。

有宫人来禀，陆抗病愈将还柴桑，来向陛下辞行。

陆抗毕恭毕敬跪在阶下，孙权俯视着他不语。眉眼哪里都不太像他的父亲，倒是有几分像他的外祖父、自己的大哥，只有那波澜不惊的神色，孙权揉着眉心想，父子简直是一个模子刻出来的。

他又想起陆逊。

【一】

赤乌八年夏，雷霆击宫门柱。

孙权坐在内殿，隆隆雷声骤然在耳边炸开，窗外闪现的电光晃了他的眼。他放下笔，缓缓起身向宫外走去。

大雨如注，天色泼墨一般，檐下一道密密匝匝的雨帘遮挡了视线，宫门外亭台草木都溶化在无边的苍茫里。

他推开过来搀扶的宫人，不顾身旁的劝阻声走下台阶，走进倾盆的大雨里。豆大的雨珠砸在肩上脸上隐隐作痛，他抬起头，眯起眼睛望向天空，雨水流进眼眶里，天地一片混沌，凉意从湿透的衣料浸入骨。他背着手转向西方，武昌的方向。

一道炸雷从天而降，闪电在墨染的穹顶上硬生生撕开一道口子，照亮了天际的一隅。宫人们缩在殿门口都不敢动作，孙权知道他们在想什么。

陆伯言，你向朕讨公道来了！

回答他的只有不绝的雨声。他突然感觉一阵得意，不禁大笑起来。你也有流不尽的泪，也有诉不完的冤，死了竟不顾体面也要用这种方式来报复朕！

好！孙权手撑着膝在殿前台阶上坐下，他想，他不怕陆逊恨他。他最怕陆逊忘了他。

不远处依稀有一个人影向他走来，孙权奇道，世上竟有第二个像他一样的疯汉，大雨天连伞也不打一把。

那人走近了，近到即使隔着重重雨幕孙权也能看清他的脸。

陆逊站在下不完的大雨里望着他，看上去比孙权记忆中的要苍老不少，神色无喜无悲。孙权突然怒气上涌，睁大了眼睛瞪着陆逊，试图分辨清楚对方脸上那涓涓细流是雨水还是泪水。

【二】

这年春天，陆逊的死讯从武昌乘着快船沿江而下漂进了建业宫中。

孙权拿起那卷竹简，墨色、印色，乃至系绳都一如往常陆逊送来的每一份奏章，只有字迹不同了。

愤恚致卒。

孙权握着手中竹简，心中突然升起一股残忍的快意。他闭上眼睛想象陆逊死前的情景，他也会愤恨不平，也会长嗟短叹，也会泪流满面。

他恨透了陆逊那副平和冲淡的神情。

孙权长舒了一口气，又忽然想出去散散心。他登上宫中最高的楼阁，眺望着他的建业城。正是海棠花盛开的时节，城中团团粉云簇拥着几座高门大院，孙权冷笑，现在他们的主人应该都胆战心惊着呢。他们以为自己老了，糊涂了，便想用根系盘住这皇宫把他勒死，现在陆逊死了，这些世族门第也该唇亡齿寒，安分一会了。

过了一会又觉得有些遗憾，那神通广大的陆伯言就这么死了？论功绩名望，俱是一人之下万人之上，武昌群臣就差只知有陆伯言，不知东边还有他孙仲谋了。这样一个人，居然气死在家中，着实可叹可笑。

平心而论，他最开始本不打算杀了陆逊，只要他识趣一点、安静一点——他甚至还没看到陆逊跪在自己面前声泪俱下的样子，怎么就死了。

但陆逊还是死了，不是他孙权亲手杀的，却是因他而死的，是为了他的缘故愤懑痛苦到心气郁结一命呜呼的。想到这里，他甚至想大笑起来。

即使已经入春，到了傍晚高处仍有寒意，他拢了拢身上的锦袍。忽然有一只纤细莹润的手搭上来，替他系上了袍子的绳结。什么人敢在这里打扰他？孙权凶险地眯起眼睛向身边瞪去，手的主人吓得退后了一步，发髻上簪的步摇发出清脆的叮当声，手缩在胸口，低着头怯生生地抬起眼看他。

他想起了这个姓潘的年轻妃嫔，父亲获罪而死，她与姐姐流落织室时被他相中收入后宫。

“你怎么在这？”孙权问。

潘夫人扑通跪下，眼中含泪，声如蚊呐：“妾身素日里常在这楼上赏景，方才见陛下穿得单薄，怕着了风寒，一时没多想唐突冲撞了陛下，求陛下恕罪。”

“起来吧。”孙权没太在意，转回身望向楼外。

潘夫人站起身理了理下裳，见孙权没什么反应，又小心翼翼地靠近了两步，开口道：“陛下今日也来赏景吗？”

孙权侧目看了她一眼。这个女人有些精明眼色，但出身寒微，又孤身一人，在朝中无依无靠，不足为虑。他稍放松了神色，拍了拍身旁的栏杆示意她过来。

“陆逊死了。”

潘夫人侧倚着栏杆，思索了一会才犹疑着问：“陆丞相？”

孙权点头。

“陛下伤心吗？”

“朕为何要伤心？”他反问。

“那陛下为何独自登高楼？”

孙权皱眉，“朕连一个人看风景都不行了吗？”

“臣妾哪敢！”潘夫人娇笑道，“方才妾身问陛下是否是来赏景，陛下不答，却说陆丞相去世了。”又轻叹一声，眼里不觉盈起泪来，“妾身平日里思念亡父与家姐时便会来这。城南河边那栋屋子，就是陛下赐给家姐的住处，妾身在这楼上看着，心里也好受些。”说着抬手指向城中一隅，孙权顺着望过去，看不清她指的是哪一栋。

“妾身想来，陛下说不定也一样，赏景是假，思人是真呢。”潘夫人抬袖抹了泪珠，模样楚楚可怜。

孙权心生怜爱之意，语气也和缓了些，说道：“你这小丫头倒是牙尖嘴利。”

潘夫人又望向远方，柔声道：“陆丞相，我虽与你素不相识，却也斗胆求你，你在天上保佑陛下龙体安康吧。若陛下恩准，我明日便着人去寺里为你念些经文。”

孙权冷笑，“他盼着朕早死呢。”

潘夫人掩口大惊，忙说道：“陛下可万万别这么说！妾身不知陆丞相为何而卒，可妾身知道，陆丞相生前是陛下的臣子，九泉下也是陛下的臣子。陛下思念故人的心意，陆丞相一定也有所感念的！”美目一转，又道，“不知妾身有没有这个福气，将来能得陛下为妾身登一回高楼。”

孙权沉默良久，拂袖冷淡道，你懂什么。他最后望了一眼天际波光粼粼的大江，然后转身向楼梯走去。

潘夫人提着裙摆跟上去，只听孙权道：“你差人去准备一下，晚膳就在你宫里用吧。”

【三】

一年前，他的案头摞满了武昌来的奏章，他不用看也知道内容是什么，无非是力保太子，劝他远鲁王云云。

他抽出一卷落款是陆逊的打开，看了几句便扔在案上，竹简堆成的小山哗啦一声塌了半边。

字字真情恳切，句句冠冕堂皇，好一个世家风骨！孙权倚在榻上恨恨地想。陆逊、顾谭，他最忌惮的事情还是发生了，江东士族连声一气，现在居然还想把手伸到他的太子身上。

反了，都反了，朕还没死呢！

他在宫殿里负着手踱步，眼前浮现出陆逊那张无波无澜的脸平静地注视着他，突然怒火中烧。

好得很！朕久居东都，如今竟连你也当朕可有可无了。人的记性当真是顺着江水，只能东流不能西的吗？

他很久没有见到陆逊本人了，奏章倒是没断过。从他征夷州时起就三日一谏，五日一诤，语气谦逊却坚定，确是忧国忧民，连孙权自己有时也不得不叹一句忠良。

说见字如晤，陆逊一笔小隶写得清秀端庄，一笔一划规规整整，背后还是那副宠辱不惊的神色。

可是陆伯言啊，你忧国忧民为什么不忧忧朕，尽陈时事怎么不陈陈你自己的事。二宫相争，聪明通透如你怎么会看不出其中关隘，无非是身上绑着偌大一个家族，参天大树盘根错节，一枝一叶都写着道义正统。

他想，其实他从第一次在庐江见到陆逊时就该明白，他出身孤微，父亲在北方用血换着功名，而陆逊受着当太守的堂祖父的庇荫。他们年纪相仿，命运却注定不同。

他沉思了片刻，对左右道：“叫杨竺过来。”

这些年他逐渐意识到，只要他不理睬陆逊的奏章，不久一定会再有一封送过来，言辞必然是更加恳切，然后再一封，再一封直到字字泣血。这就对了，孙权为自己遥遥拿捏着对方的情绪感到莫名的满足。

中书校事时孙权尝到了甜头，逼得陆逊在奏章中涕泪俱下，他享受这种把对方逼到不得不丢下自矜的世家风度的感觉，这次他还要故技重施。

正思索着怎么处置陆逊，左右通报杨竺到了。

孙权坐下，一手按着太阳穴缓缓开口：“朕听说你与伯言不睦，可有此事？”

杨竺垂着头一时不语，心中飞快地揣摩着君王的用意，“禀陛下，并无此事。臣少获声名，入朝后陆丞相便晓臣以理，警醒臣不可妄自尊大，臣深为感动，绝无芥蒂。”

孙权想，这倒颇像陆逊的作风。不开口就罢，开口一定是直言肺腑。他能忍辱负重，却绝不会曲意逢迎，对同僚如此，对君王也是如此。

他神色如旧盯着杨竺道：“好。丞相为国择贤士，颇为辛苦。如今在武昌辅佐太子，又董督军政国事，事务繁多，若难免有不周到处，卿等也当多担待些。”

杨竺立刻答是，不等他再说什么，孙权挥挥手让他下去了。

陆逊的奏章还是随着江水漂漂荡荡来到建业，孙权也让它们流水一样从自己眼前漂走，过后不留痕。及至陆逊终于按捺不住，请求来建业当面辩论。

孙权看到奏章喜不自禁，几乎就要同意了——让陆逊当着自己的面声泪俱下这件事的诱惑力实在太大了。但他转念一想，他的目的不止于此，陆逊绝不是他计划的终点。

他推开面前的杂物，拿起案头的奏章，一捆一捆分门别类放下，太子党、鲁王党、江东人、北方人、他提拔的人、陆逊提拔的人。谁是谁的门生，谁与谁互通婚姻。以往他不会亲手做这些杂事，但他现在需要让自己冷静下来。

越分他的面色就越冷，心也越冷。

几个月后，杨竺上疏弹劾陆逊二十条过失，孙权派出的官员捧着它们络绎不绝地来往于武昌与建业之间。

又一艘船启程了，江面上扬起惨白的帆。

【四】

黄武七年，石亭大捷，他在宫门口迎陆逊。这时已和七年前不同，经猇亭、石亭两役文武百官已对陆逊心悦诚服，都随着吴王整齐地列站在御道两侧。而孙权无论是七年前还是现在都知道，他的陆伯言绝不会让他失望。

武昌的百姓为了一睹大都督的英姿早把道路围得水泄不通，陆逊的车马自进了城便在路上屡屡耽搁，终于在宫门口停下。孙权手一挥，立刻有宫人举着一顶御盖迎了上去，簇拥着陆逊径直向大殿前走来，百官哗然。

奇珍异宝他能赐的都赐了，殊荣之至也不过一顶御盖了，一时风光无二，而御盖下还是那张波澜不惊的脸。

孙权三两步走上前去，拍着陆逊的肩笑道：“伯言，大胜归来，再开心点也是可以的！”

陆逊的膝盖落下得比他的话音还快，手中捧着他亲授的黄钺举过头顶，“主上仁德广施，英明果武，我三军将士同仇敌忾，各竞用命，方能克敌制胜。”

都是空话，都是缛节。他忙扶起陆逊，后者终于抬起头看他，笑得谦和克制。有那么一瞬间，孙权突然觉得自己倒像是千金买笑的傻小子。

他收回手退后一步，左右从陆逊手中取过黄钺。他转身登上台阶向大殿走去，台阶很长，他的宫殿今天似乎在格外高的高处。孙权站在最高一级台阶上回头向下望去，他的臣子们看上去很小，陆逊离他很远。在面前，空荡荡的宫殿敞着大门在等待着他的主人。

第二年，孙权在武昌即皇帝位。他隔着十二毓扫视殿上群臣，竟有些面孔看上去比他还要年轻了。

陆逊在下首站着，垂头不语，看上去和所有人一样高兴得有分寸。

同一年孙权迁都建业，命陆逊留武昌理国事。

宫人在武昌宫中收拾皇帝日常用的器物时翻出一只细长的匣子，其中是一支笔，看上去有不少年头，笔头的狼毫早就干枯聚不成锋，笔根积满了墨垢，想是曾被频繁用过。小宫女正左右为难着要不要把这笔一并收拾了带走，孙权从门外进来，待看清她手中是什么竟勃然大怒，厉声道：“放下！”

宫女被这么一吓慌了神，手一松，匣子落在地上。孙权神色骤变，大步走上前，宫女跪在他面前战战兢兢不敢言语，谁想他竟弯腰亲手捡起了那盒子与笔，看也没看她一眼。

孙权看着那支笔沉默了良久，缓缓盖上盒盖收进袖中。居高临下冷冷地瞥了宫女一眼，“出去。”

直到殿门在她身后关上，宫女也没想明白皇帝为什么会为一支旧笔大动肝火。

前往建业的船队临行前，孙权在江岸拉着陆逊的手，“伯言，”他叹了一声，“这一别就不知什么时候能再见了。朕也舍不得，可左思右想，也只有你能当此大任。”

为留太子和陆逊在武昌一事，私下里他也收到过好几份劝阻的奏章，字里行间都写着“功高震主”，他何尝不明白这个道理，但这一次他还是决定相信陆逊——他从来没有让他失望过。

陆逊垂着眼帘，不知第多少遍应允道：“臣一定不负重托，辅佐太子，请陛下放心。”语声平和坚定。

的确当得起“宠辱不惊”四个字，孙权第一次厌恶起这个词来。江水滚滚东逝，迁都的船队浩浩荡荡去了，不知道能不能在他陆伯言心里留下一点痕迹。

“这话朕的耳朵都快听出茧子了。你就没有什么别的要对朕说？”

陆逊沉默了一会，缓缓道：“建业冬季阴冷，请陛下保重龙体。”

孙权想，可能他自己也不清楚他想让陆逊说什么。又道：“当初你刚到将军府时，我们也是在河畔渡口说的话。”

陆逊仍是低着头应了一声，从几时起他的陆伯言不再看他的眼睛了？

他松开陆逊的手走上栈桥，江边秋风凛冽，他及不可见地瑟缩了一下，他早不是当初那个江风里、楼船上，随着兄长四处征战不惧寒暑的少年将军了，水面上他自己的倒影在波浪里摇荡，几缕白发从鬓边开始蔓延，他突然间意识到他们已经年近半百了。

【五】

建安八年，孙权在他吴县的将军府上托着腮、昏昏沉沉地翻着这一年的盐税账目。其实张昭早呈给过他一份整理好的，他非不信邪，一定要亲自从各县的账上再抠出点军费来。

正眼皮打架的时候左右来报，有一个叫陆逊的年轻人来府上拜会。孙权手中拿着递上来的名刺思索了一会，总觉得这个名字有些耳熟，突然一拍桌子，高声道：“快请进来！”

陆逊刚被引着走到厅堂门口，孙权正好迎了出来，正当面突然碰上，陆逊一怔，退后了一步，躬身拱手行礼。

“伯言！”孙权笑道，“你可总算来了！”

陆逊口中一句“拜见孙将军”话音刚落，孙权就忙不迭地拉着他的手往堂内去。陆逊被这番热情弄得措手不及，还没能开口就已被按着在客座上坐下，面前摆上一壶酒。

孙权打量着下首的陆逊，一身竹青的袍子，样式虽素净，却能看出布料与做工都是用了心的，不招摇也不失了世家风度。他举杯道：“久闻陆家风骨与伯言才名，张先生他们与我提过你好几回了，今日我先敬一杯！”

陆逊饮下一杯，又抬手回敬。两杯酒下肚，全身也暖和起来。孙权笑着说：“十多年不见，方才在门前我都不敢认了！”

“庐江一别时你我尚是垂髫之年，现在模样自然变了。”

“那时在舒城，伯言学琴，我在边上读书不解，伯言还与我讲了«尚书»康王诰命一段，你可还记得？”

陆逊苦笑，“在下当时年幼无知，妄加解释，孙将军不要怪罪才好。至于琴艺，更是只学了些皮毛罢了。”

孙权摆手说：“你这么说我岂不是更无地自容了！”语罢又饮了一杯，“伯言此来，是终于肯出仕了吗？”

陆逊放下酒杯，整了整衣袖，点头正色道：“如今天下大乱，民生涂炭，陆逊不才，也想为孙将军效力，能济一方百姓，保江东一隅安宁。”

“好！”孙权一拍桌案笑道，“有伯言是我江东百姓的幸事啊！”

这倒不完全是应酬话，他心里清楚，陆逊背后是偌大一个陆家，往大了说是整个江东士族，陆逊的到来对他来说不可谓不是一件幸事。

而且他隐隐有一种感觉，陆逊肯来绝不仅仅是为了保一隅安宁。

陆逊拱手道：“将军府上贤才云集，逊年少德薄，愿为帐下一令史。”

孙权倾身向前，“如此不会太委屈伯言了？我本想着请你去县上领一都尉也好。”

陆逊摇摇头微笑道：“谢将军美意。既领一县便是一方百姓的父母官，以我的年纪阅历还担不起这样的责任，还是先熟悉事务多历练的好。况且陆家与故讨逆将军有隙，即使孙将军宽宏大量，旁人也难免有议论。”

孙权心中佩服他不骄不躁、心思缜密，不由得更加欢喜，走上前去拉起陆逊的手道：“伯言果然人如其名！”又叹了一声，“家兄已过世有三年，当初在袁术帐下身不由己，望伯言不要介怀才是。”

陆逊急忙起身又行一礼。孙权扶住他，笑着说：“走，还没好好看过这府衙吧？”

将军府是孙策在时建的，孙权也只稍加修缮并未大动筋骨。陆逊哭笑不得地被孙权拉着，从堂前绕至后院把府衙转了个遍，每到一处必得夸一句布置陈设如何如何古拙大气。他一向不喜虚言应酬，此时竟也耐心，心中琢磨着孙权这般迂回，究竟有什么话要说。

快到府苑后门，孙权停下来，向墙外一指道：“此门出去两条街便是河边，此时桃花开得最好，何不同去赏花？”说罢不等陆逊回答，便命人牵了两匹马来，将一根缰绳递给陆逊，自己翻身上马。

陆逊接过缰绳，随着孙权打马从将军府后门出，向河畔奔去，又沿河骑到渡口，河岸桃花灼灼如云霞。

有一艘小船正在靠岸，船舱中走出一名身穿粗布衣、风尘仆仆的年轻女子，身上背着有她半人高的行囊，女子站在船头环顾四周，又回身向船中，搀扶着一位面黄肌瘦的老妪出来，两人步履蹒跚地走上岸。

孙权勒住缰绳，跳下马，抬手向渡口一指，叹了一声，“伯言你看，每天都有这样从北方逃难来的百姓。我虽想尽力保得江东一方太平，可中原烽火连天，终究是治标不治本。”

陆逊顺着他手指方向看去，也皱起眉头，“孙将军果然心怀天下。”

孙权一手负在身后立在河边，回头低声道：“伯言，有些话方才在府衙里不方便说。兄长临终前命我保江东、观成败，我想此话并不是让我固守一隅，若终有一日中原有变，我们未尝不可图谋北上！”

陆逊脸色变了，攥紧了握着缰绳的拳。这话若是被有心人听去，真真是大逆不道，而孙权居然敢向自己坦陈心志，如此信任，他一时不知如何作答。

孙权继续说道：“你可记得，当日在舒城我与你论起家父在中原讨董之事，那时你说，有朝一日我们一起去洛阳。伯言，我现在还要再问你一次，你可愿与我一同去洛阳？”

陆逊的手竟有些颤抖，他看向孙权的眼睛，浅色的眼瞳里似有两团火焰灼灼燃烧。他深吸一口气，在孙权面前抱拳跪下，字句掷地有声：“北向中原，兼济天下，将军之志，亦即是陆逊之志。”

孙权定定望着他，一时竟觉得眼眶有些酸。他对陆逊开口是在赌，赌陆逊志向不仅仅在一州一郡，也赌陆逊愿意相信自己坦诚相待。他不知道自己哪来的信心，明明上一次见面时彼此都还是孩子，他却没来由的觉得陆逊不会让自己失望。

自继承父兄基业以来，帐下文武皆是他的叔伯兄长，他只好时时谨言慎行，及至遇到年纪相仿又志气相投的陆逊，方得一抒胸中块垒。怔了半晌回过神来，才急忙扶起陆逊，握着对方的手笑道：“我有伯言，何事不成！”

陆逊站起身，又恢复了谦和有礼的模样，眼中却噙着笑意，他目光投向方才两妇人离去的渡口，开口说：“若要克敌宁乱，首先得富民强兵。”

孙权苦笑，“这正是症结所在。说出来不怕你笑话，你来府上时我正在看各郡县盐税的账目，赋税已经繁重，实在再难挤出军资了。”

陆逊沉吟了一会，沉声道：“如今将军须得先扫平搅扰地方的山寇，使百姓能安居乐业，仓廪丰足，腹心安定，才能远图。”

孙权低下头思索，口中念念有词，“……好，好，事不宜迟，这便与我回府取地图来细说！”复又抬起头，握紧了陆逊的手，笑说，“你我年岁相仿，私下里不必那么生分，叫我仲谋就好！”

十年光景弹指一挥间，两个说要去洛阳玩的孩子已成了志在天下的少年。两匹快马踏着满地落英而去，沁出芳香满路。

【六】

孙权第一次见到陆逊是在舒城周家。那年他八岁，被大哥领着走了一条街到周家大宅，他公瑾哥笑盈盈地和他大哥一起进了书房，徒留孙权一个人百无聊赖地蹲在院子里，从花看到草，从树看到云。  
有一只猫从他脚边窜过，虎斑的，三两下蹦上廊，绕去后院了。孙权好奇，便追过去看，猫在一汪小小的池塘前停下，趴在石头上，低头往水里看去。池塘边还有一个人，一个小孩子，看上去和孙权年纪相仿，却拿着根鱼竿煞有介事地坐着，猫就盘在他脚边，他只扫了一眼，面无表情地继续盯着竿头。  
孙权以为是周瑜的弟弟，走上前去自我介绍，又问，你叫什么名字？  
钓鱼的孩子抬起头，一本正经道，我叫陆议，孙公子，你吓到我的鱼了。  
孙权讪讪地也在池塘边捡了块石头坐下，心里腹诽这小子未免有点少年老成。  
“你是公瑾哥的亲戚？”  
陆议摇头，“堂祖父和周家有交，我来找周家哥哥学琴。”  
孙权心想那你怎么在这钓鱼。又听陆逊道：“比起学琴，我更喜欢他教我剑术。”  
孙权觉得他挺有趣的，便坐得凑近了些，道：“我哥也教过我剑术，我们可以一起练。”  
陆议看着他思考了一会，然后开口问：“你是破虏将军的儿子？”  
孙权愣了一下，点点头，“你知道我爹？”  
“祖父说，破虏将军孤微发迹，拥兵自重，又好勇斗狠。”  
孙权想了想，不算什么好词，一时没接话。  
陆议又道：“周家哥哥说，孙将军兴义兵讨董卓，是当世英雄。”  
孙权第一次和与自己一般年纪的孩子谈论父亲的功过，也来了兴致，便又问：“那你觉得呢？”  
陆议回过头去盯着鱼竿，腿垂在水面上方一晃一晃，似乎被这个问题难住了，良久，没头没脑地小声道：“我也想去看看洛阳，看看天下。”  
孙权笑道：“巧了，我也想！等我爹赶跑了董卓，我们就去洛阳玩！”  
陆议看看他，浅浅地笑起来，眉尾柔和地弯着，让他想起三月风里燕子新换的绒羽。  
“你在钓什么鱼？”  
“这池塘里去年混进了一条野鱼苗，现在长大了把其他鱼苗都吃了，我想把它钓上来。嘘。”陆逊比了个噤声的手势，“它从石头下面出来了。”  
陆议乖乖闭嘴，盯着水面大气不敢出。只见一尾黑影摇动着接近饵钩，围着它打了好几转，陆议像块石头似的纹丝不动。突然间竿头猛烈地晃动起来，陆逊连忙发力提钩，鱼竿弯成一个夸张的拱形，仿佛下一瞬间就要断了。  
这鱼竿本就质轻，因而小孩子才使得来，钓钓小鱼还够用，钓这条大鱼却明显力不从心。  
孙权见状站起身，伸手抓住陆议握竿的手要帮忙。  
“一，二，啊！”  
池塘边青苔湿滑，孙权突然觉得脚下一空，还未反应过来已喝了一大口冰凉的池水，刚探出头来，又被什么东西撞进怀里，灌了第二口。  
孙权勉强甩开眼前的水珠，奋力划水才保持住平衡，这才看清陆议也跟着他一起摔了下来，而且一看就是不会游泳的样子，扑腾得毫无章法。孙权只得抓住他衣领，一边喊着别乱动别乱动，脚下一边摸索着寻找水下能落脚的石头。所幸池塘很浅，居然真被他拖着陆议摸到了池壁边，一人死死抱住一块石头，狼狈地泡在水里喘着粗气。  
周瑜和孙策听到动静从屋里跑了出来，大惊失色，连忙把两个孩子提了上来，见都无大碍，才又气又笑。孙权不过多喝了几口水，陆议稍惨些，跪在地上咳了半天，周瑜无奈地在旁边拍着他的背，又把两人都赶去换了一身干净衣服。  
孙权额头上挨了他哥一记暴栗，委屈地想，明明是我救了那小子，怎么还得挨打。垂头丧气地换好衣服走出房门，陆议站在廊下，见他出来，低低道了一声谢谢。  
事后周瑜苦笑着向来接陆议的家人连连赔罪，孙策问清楚缘由之后，大笑着揉了揉孙权的头顶。  
后来孙权就时不时主动跟着他哥往周家跑，陆逊每个月来三次，能碰上的机会不多。小陆公子总是一副淡淡的模样，孙权来找他时他不喜不怒也不躲。  
一日陆议正独自练着琴，忽听见有敲门声，抬头一看，孙权的脑袋从窗口探出来。  
“我能听你弹琴吗？”  
“这首曲子我还没练好。”陆议实话实说。  
“没事。”孙权道，他其实想说反正自己也听不懂，他还没修炼出他哥那种硬装钟子期的本事。  
陆议也不赶他，只点点头，复又自顾自地弹起琴。孙权推门进来，在旁边捡了席子上一块地方坐下，捧着书读起来。  
他偶尔抬头看一眼陆议，陆议察觉到他视线，停下手也看他，四目相对，却也好像不知道说什么，又低下头去。  
四月里暖风熏人，竹帘上花影摇动，日子好像怎么也过不完一样。  
后来孙坚遇害，孙策举家迁往曲阿，临行前周瑜去城外送他们，笑眯眯比了个噤声的手势，掀开车帘，陆议从车里探出头，先是环顾四周，这才跳了出来，想是背着家人偷偷跑来的。孙策微笑着蹲下来摸了摸他的头。  
陆议从袖中摸出一个细长的盒子，盒中是一支笔，说是远亲从洛阳最好的笔庄买来送他的，他自己留下了一支，另一支送给孙权。  
伯言伯言，笔言少年志，笔言长相思。

【七】

陆逊在雨中微笑着，似乎并不是看着孙权而是看着某个渺远的远方。“仲谋，何日你我能同乘一车北上，登上洛阳城楼，看洛水汤汤，与这大江相比定又是另一番景色。”

孙权突然想起，有长到他算不清的时间里，没有人这么叫过他的字了。

他面前是两鬓斑白的陆逊，他却像是看到了庐江城外、吴县渡口边的少年，语声平和而坚定。孙权在阶前的积水中看到自己，霜雪不知何时已落了满头。他想，可陆逊没有变过。

尾声

陆抗很久没有得到回音，小心翼翼地抬头向御座上看去。他有些不敢置信，惊诧中犹疑着开口：“陛下……”

孙权睁开眼睛，有一滴水珠从下颌滑落，洇在衣领上。他缓缓道：

“吾前听用谗言，与汝父大义不笃，以此负汝。前后所问，一焚灭之，莫令人见也。” 1 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 1出自《三国志·陆逊传》，“逊卒时，（陆抗）年二十，拜建武校尉，领逊众五千人，送葬东还，诣都谢恩。孙权以杨竺所白逊二十事问抗，禁绝宾客，中使临诘，抗无所顾问，事事条答，权意渐解……太元元年，就都治病。病差当还，权涕泣与别，谓曰：‘吾前听用谗言，与汝父大义不笃，以此负汝。前后所问，一焚灭之，莫令人见也。’”


End file.
